Characters
Main-Cast: Jamiko Miyamoto: J amiko Miyamoto is the story's main protagonist, a 10 year old kid who is from a samurai family. Jamiko is a nice, well-meaning kid who has never been in trouble his whole life and get's along very fine with people. However, he is also very shy, timid and gets upset very easily if teased, but those don't stop him from waiting to do the right thing, even standing up to bullies to protect his friends due to his strong sence of justice. When Jamiko was 3, his parents, Ryu & Sakura Miyamoto, were killed when Lord-Destruction sent some of his mutant-warriors to attack the dojo where he lived. Jamiko was placed in the care of Man-Chu and now lives with him and his friends at his old family home, that has been rebuilt with special devices built by Man-Chu to help Jamiko protect Neo-Tokyo as like a secret superhero HQ of sorts. *'Captain-Japan: '''Captain-Japan is Jamiko's superhero alter-ego. Unlike Jamiko who is timid & shy, CJ is more outgoing, laidback and calm. He's also abit of a wisecracker who like's a good fight. But he also has a strong sence of justice just like Jamiko and is willing to protect the innocent is his is need. Highly skilled in both hand-to-hand & weapon-based combat. His main weapons during combat are his ''Samuraizer-Sword in which he can upgrade into it's Masou-Kyoshinsan Mode ''which is very useful against hordes of enemies and giant-sized opponents, his ''D-Pistol sidearm, and the Cybermaru sword, which he can dual-wield with his Samuraizer. He also has the F1-Turbo Buster, a car-based gauntlet that packs a powerful punch, and can launch at opponents as a classic rocket-punch style attack called the Thruster-Punch. He also has his very own personal machine called the Tri-Buster, a high-tech tricycle/go kart-based machine build by both Man-Chu and the scientists of S.P.D for Jamiko to use on his adventures. It comes with twin missile-launchers built-into the hood, head-lights that double as laser-cannons and even a plasma-blade to slice through opponents in high-speed battles. **'Armor-Joe: '''a S.P.D built support-robot that CJ can summon at will during missions. His main torso transforms into a powerful laser-cannon and his limbs can transform into twin machine-guns. **'A.D''' (Armored-Defender)'-251:' A S.P.D prototype battle-mecha. During a previous-battle, Jamiko's Techno-Mode Input-Card was destroyed, so S.P.D gave him this prototype armored mecha-suit to help him out for a while so that they can think of something better. This mecha comes with a laser-rifle, twin plasma-cannons as well as both claw and bladed attachments. Aside from his normal form, referred as Sword-Mode he has other forms, called Armor-Modes that he can access via Imput-Cards. Each mode is based on a concept of Japanese pop-culture. *''Techno-Mode'' (based on Japanese technology & robotics), one of the largest and most weapon-based of his Armor-Modes, armed with a arm-blade and lots of built-in weapons such as missile-launchers, a plasma-cannon and even a rocket-punch attack. *''Nekomata-Mode'' (based on a cat). This mode may look cute like a little kitten, but this mode is one of his fastest-forms as it is agile and lets him use reactable claws to slice at his opponents in battle. *''Oni-Mode'' (based on an Oni demon), the largest of his Armor-Modes, based suited for fighting massive SHADOW-Kaijin on equal footing, but can be useful for swatting swarms of opponents at once. This mode is armed with the Buster-Mace weapon (based on a samurai's Kanabo-club). *''Ninja-Mode'' (based on a ninja). This form allows him to move fast, move through the shadows and produce shadow-clones of himself to aid him to fight the SHADOW-Kaijin. He is armed with the twin Shadow-Tanto swords and the giant Shadow-Shuriken blade in this mode. *''Manga-Mode'' (Based on Japanese comics and artists). This armor allows he to use the Mangaka-Pen tool to make anything he draws become real, such as weapons. -Captain-Japan- New-Armor design-2018.jpg|Full armor-design -Captain-Japan- Samuraizer Masou-Kyoshinsan mode.jpg|Masou-Kyoshinsan Mode -Captain-Japan- CJ's F1-Turbo Buster.jpg|F1-Turbo Buster -Captain-Japan- CJ Techno-Mode.jpg|Techno-Mode -Captain-Japan- CJ Nekomata-Mode.jpg|Nekomata-Mode -Captain-Japan- CJ Oni-Mode.jpg|Oni-Mode -Captain-Japan- CJ Ninja-Mode.jpg|Ninja-Mode -Captain-Japan- CJ Manga-Mode.jpg|Manga-Mode -Captain-Japan- A.D (Armored-Defender)-251.jpg|A.D (Armored-Defender)-251 -Captain-Japan- CJ's Tri-Buster.jpg|The Tri-Buster Main Surpporting cast: *'Man-Chu': Man-Chu is Jamiko's guardian and mentor, he's also the one who created the J.A.P.AN Unit. Long ago, he came to Earth in Japan during it's Edo era, when he learn that SHADOW were about to attack to Earth so he gave the J.A.P.A.N Unit to Jamiko's ancestor Yoritomo Miyamoto and he was able to stop the invasion. Ever since then, Man-Chu has been with the Miyamoto family throughout the years as the family-friend and guardian. *'Lola Tachikawa': Jamiko's main love intrest. She later became his girlfriend. She's a nice girl and one of the few Earthlings who knows Jamiko's superhero alter-ego. She also lives with Jamiko, Man-Chu and Chocolate & Mint at the Miyamoto Dojo/HQ. Lola's father was friends with Jamiko parents and Lola & Jamiko because friends because of that and it was love at first sight for the two. *'Chocolate & Mint: '''A pair of rabbit/insect aliens who live with Jamiko and the gang. Chocolate is the blue older brother, he's a little joker and often gets in trouble but he's a real softy sometimes. Mint is the pink younger sister, she's more calmer then her brother and is abit of a girly-girl. *'Latifah: A 15 year-old S.P.D trained rookie who was trained in spear-based combat. She came to live with Jamiko & the gang to learn from Man-Chu. She quickly because friends with Jamiko and his friends, and is like a loving big-sister to Jamiko (with him being an only child). She also helps him fight the bad-guys from time-to-time. *'Pokyo-Chan: ' Pokyo-Chan is Man-Chu's comical robot assistant, based around a toy robot. He helps out Man-Chu around the lab and also helps Jamiko & the gang with their homework. He is very playful, fun-loving but also hard-working as well. He not designed for combat but he does have a stun-gun in his right hand, just in case. *'''Yukiko Miyamoto: A 12 year old (when she died) ghost who lives in Jamiko's house. She was one of his ancestors when she was alive. She s a really playful little ghost he loves to play with her new friends in the modern day and she loves Jamiko very much since they are family. ''S.P.D A-Squad-Cadets: The A-Squad are a group of young alien cadets from S.P.D (Space Police Delta) and are Jamiko's main combat allies on the force. They trained along with him during his time at the S.P.D Training-School so that he could become a part-time member and so they are Jamiko on-field combat team and help him on some of his adventures. They also attend the same school as him and his normal friends. *'Maiyomi Karasaki:' a 16 year girl from the planet Zairaion (known for their black water-like hair). She's the team's voice of reason and prone to take charge, even though Jamiko's the team leader. Despite her tough way around things, she has a sweet side, caring for Jamiko as if he was her little brother. Her combat skills include hand-to-hand fighting (karate/judo combo) and she is expert sharpshooter with a small multi-purpose gun. *'Bob:' a blob-like alien who has an IQ of 34000. He's the team's comic-relief, but he is very smart, able to create tools and weapons for the his friends. He's a laid-back, mello kind of guy, but can get rough if need be. Since he's made of slime, he can turn into any shape he wants during combat. *'Neko-Chan:' a cute 10 year old (same age as Jamiko) cat-girl from the jungle moon of Primal-M1. She's the team's techno-wiz, able to work machines and complex computer systems. She's a sweet-natured, fun-loving girl who like to play video-games in her spare time. She also has a giant crush on Jamiko, sometimes flerting with him, even on the job, though he doe's not seem to mind (since he thinks she really cute=^w^= ). During battle, she can move very fast and is very agile. She can also use her razor-sharp claws and teeth for close-range combat. *'Armstrong:' a robotic alien from ''Sybertron (not the be confused with Cybertron from Transformers) who is the team's muscle. Super strong, fast and able to take on even the most powerful opponents. In his spare time however, he likes to read books and manga, play chess with Bob and hang out with Maiyomi, Jamiko and Neko, he's just a big softie. An expert in hand-to-hand combat and all-out weapons. Dbz9n5x-75c528cd-a1f0-4580-abaa-18097526dc48.jpg|CJ and friends D9nofon-2ee267d6-4a13-415e-b6a5-dc3466fbdcad.jpg|Jamiko & the S.P.D A-Squad cadets D8u6zgu-403b6c46-1111-4b03-8147-a41564c6af4f.jpg|Maiyomi Karasaki D8u6zh6-5baa9417-9bd2-4a93-b4f8-05e4dd72118d.jpg|Bob & Neko-Chan D8vyn93-e78f02c2-45d3-4fcc-b793-c43b8309b244.jpg|Armstrong -Captain-Japan- Lola redesign.jpg|Lola Tachikawa redesign -Captain-Japan- Yukiko Miyamoto.jpg|Yukiko Miyamoto ''Classmates: These are Jamiko's classmates/surrporting cast at Neo-Tokyo Junior High-School. *'Dean', '''Tracy' and Ned 'are the school-bullies. *'Robot Rob is the class nerd. *'Boo' is a emo-kid and Joe is Boo's cheerful best friend. *'Timmy-Spike' is the school-clown and Alex & Jerry are the school's hearthrobs. *'Mimi', Kitty and Ceratops (aka The Go-Go Girls) are a group of girls who are huge fans of Captain-Japan (without knowing that their classmate Jamiko is their hero). *'Pen Fujiwaka' is the school's lead cheerleader and who (like Lola) has a crush on Jamiko, She is also one of the few Earthlings who know Jamiko's secret alter-ego. *'Apple' & Lena are Pen's best-friends fellow cheerleaders. Lena's a sweet but tough girl who's not afraid to speak her mind and like J-Rock music. Apple's a fun-loving & kind pony from a humble farm. She likes to host slumber-parties for her friends. She & Lena are also good friends with Jamiko, but don't know that he's Captain-Japan (unlike Penn who does know). Teachers: *'Garterbelt' The principal of Neo-Tokyo Jr. High-School, this guy runs the school like when he was a police-chief back in the 70's. He's also a fan of disco-music. *'Rocko:' The friendly school janitor & handy-man. *'Miss Nicoles:' Miss Nicoles is a friendly, kind-hearted teacher who everyone loves. She is one of the few adults who know's Jamiko's secret life as a superhero. Jamiko's Classmates.jpg|Dean, Tracy, Ned, Robot Rob, Boo, Joe, Timmy-Spike, Alex, Jerry Mimi, Kitty and Ceratops (aka The Go-Go Girls) and Pen Fujiwaka Jamiko s adult jr highschool staff by kainsword shadowkan-d55go03.jpg|The School-teachers. Gaterbelt, Rocko and Miss Nicoles D5xgvl8-35e17716-6bd8-40ba-a770-9a22a1580436.jpg|Penn with Lena & Apple